Big Brother
by Sassy08
Summary: These are a series of oneshots that all involve Zutara, Sokka, and most times his boomerang. Some are more Sokka some are more Zutara but all are good.
1. Loving Caring Big Brother

Title: Big Brother

Summary:- These are a series of one-shots that all involve Zutara, Sokka, and most times his boomerang. Some are more Sokka some are more Zutara but all are good.

Disclaimer- I still don't own Avatar if I did, this story would be on my TV currently.

One-Shot One- Loving Caring Big Brother

Summary:- Sokka is just minding his own business when he sees something that makes him go into loving, caring, big brother mode.

You know, today was going good. We were safely hidden in a forest away from the Fire Nation, no animals attacked me. It was all good.

I was walking through the forest, minding my own business, not looking for my sister who has been sneaking off for the past few days. Why would I be looking for her? I mean it's not like she was acting _suspicious _or anything.

So anyways, I was minding my own business looking for Kat- I mean food…yeah food, when I hear laughing. So of course I go and see what it is.

I pushed away some bush and that's when my day went downhill.

Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, was kissing my baby sister! I _was _looking forward to not killing anyone today but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Like any loving, caring brother would do, I threw my boomerang at his head knocking him off balance, as I came out of the bushes. And just like any innocent, stupid, darling, little sister would do, she yelled at me for it.

Of course we fought for a while until it was clear that she was completely brainwashed. And when I told her that, she yelled at me some more! She told me Zuko was good. _Good!_ How could she not be brainwashed? She said he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

I tried to agree, just to make her happy. I even said she was right! So I don't understand why she got mad again. I mean, c'mon! I agreed with her! My exact words were "You're right. He won't do anything to you." Then I _accidentally _threw my boomerang and it _accidentally _hit him in the crotch due to no fault of my own. Somehow she gets mad at me again though! She then proceeded to water whip me until I left!

Now I'm sitting here, throwing rocks at a tree, waiting. Waiting for her to leave Zuko so I can attack, which I know she'll yell at me for even though I don't get why.

I mean, I'm just being a loving, caring, big brother, right?

* * *

I know this one was short but oh well. I have quite a few planned and most are longer than this so don't worry. Some of them are more Zutara based and have more romance, others are like this, Sokka based. Let me know what you guys think though. 


	2. Sister Dearest

Big Brother

One-Shot Two- Sister Dearest

Summary:- Sokka has been annoying Zuko for too long. Now it's Zuko's turn to make him mad, and it has something to do with his sister. Zutara.

A/N: I wrote this one a while ago but I never posted it because it's not exactly one of my best. I decided to post it now because...I don't know I just did.

* * *

Sokka had been nothing but annoying since Zuko and his uncle had started traveling with them. And really, annoying was an understatement. It took all of Zuko's strength not to start throwing flames at his head.

"I still don't think we can trust you." Sokka started again while they were alone. The others were out practicing their bending or gathering food. "I mean how can we be_ really_ sure that you're not just planning to take off with Aang while we're not looking?" Sokka shook his boomerang as he talked.

"Shut up." Zuko said through clenched teeth.

"I personally wouldn't trust you anyways." Sokka shrugged, ignoring Zuko. "I just don't like you."

"You've said that eight thousand times before. I get it." Zuko said standing up. "I don't like you either. Now I'm leaving." He had just about had it with Sokka's constant questions and stupidity. If he didn't leave now, Katara may be an only child soon.

"No you're not." Sokka stood up. Zuko froze and turned around slowly.

"What?" He snapped.

"I don't trust you. You'll either go after Aang or worse, you'll go and hit on my sister."

"Your sister?" Zuko let out a chuckle. "Yeah right."

"Oh please, you don't think I see it?" Zuko looked surprised. Then it hit him. That's why Sokka really didn't like him. He thought he was interested in his sister. Zuko smirked just slightly as he turned to leave without another word.

As Zuko walked to find Katara he did start to wonder. Why was Sokka so sure he liked his sister? It wasn't like he was constantly flirting with her or anything. He wasn't flirting at all actually…well, not normal flirting at least. Zuko wouldn't admit it but Katara and him did flirt, but it was that fighting kind of flirt. They'd argue and he'd grab her wrist trying to be threatening or something of that matter and that was when no one was watching.

"Zuko?" He heard her call him from behind. He had almost walked right past her. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you." He answered plainly, as if it was something he was always doing.

"Oh." She looked a little surprised. "Well here I am." She turned back to picking some fruit off of a tree. She looked around when she heard a twig snap from somewhere around them.

"Probably some animal." Zuko smirked again knowing exactly who it was. He walked up behind her, close enough that he was sure she'd feel his body heat on her back. He knew she was pretending to ignore it. "Katara," He whispered while taking a gentle hold on her wrist. "Turn around." She froze for a few seconds before listening to him.

"Zuko, wha-" She lost her breath when his hand went to her neck and pulled her lips to his. It was in that moment Zuko realized just how much he had wanted to kiss this girl. He would have kissed her until she couldn't stand straight if Sokka hadn't interrupted so quickly.

"BACK OFF OF MY SISTER!" Sokka yelled jumping out of some bushes. Zuko just stepped back one step leaving a very confused Katara to rest up against a tree. "I KNEW YOU WERE NO GOOD!" All of a sudden Zuko felt something (which he assumed was Sokka's boomerang) hit him hard in the back of the head causing him to fall forward.

"Sokka, relax." Katara said finally regaining her state of mind. She immediately went to Zuko's side to help him up.

"RELAX? RELAX!" Sokka kept shouting. "HE WAS JUST KISSING YOU!" Katara blushed and felt extremely awkward all of a sudden.

"Sokka, I can handle this." She tried to calm him down while getting Zuko to stand up.

"THE BASTARD'S SMIRKING AT ME!" Katara turned to find that Zuko was in fact smirking at Sokka. She rolled her eyes and walked up to her brother.

"Sokka, go back to camp. Let me deal with this." Sokka just squinted his eyes. "Please…" She pleaded and he started to turn.

"I have my eye on you." Sokka told Zuko before leaving.

Zuko chuckled as Katara turned to face him. She looked more confused than amused though.

"What the hell was that?" She asked him.

"What?" He shrugged.

"That wasn't funny!" She shouted at him. "You know he's just going to harass you and annoy you even more now right?"

"It was worth it." He smiled but she just shook her head at him. Katara went back to picking fruit and ignored him when he walked up behind her. "You know you liked it." He whispered.

"He's not here anymore, believe me." She told him.

"Exactly." He grabbed her wrist and turned her around again. "So we can finish what we started." He smiled at her.


	3. Competition

Big Brother

One-Shot Three- Competition

Summary:- Zuko and Sokka see who can brag about more things than the other. Zuko's got a secret weapon though to shut Sokka up.

"Aww, is little Zuzu getting annoyed?" Sokka teased. He'd been going on for days. Ever since Zuko and his uncle joined the group, Sokka had been annoying Zuko just because he didn't really like him.

"Don't call me that." Zuko growled.

"What? Zuzu? Is that annoying?" Zuko groaned and tried to ignore him. "At least I have a manly name."

"Socks is a manly name?" Zuko snorted.

"It's Sokka and yes." He crossed his arms. "You're just jealous. I know. It's okay."

"Not again." Toph sighed.

"It's actually pretty funny when they do this." Aang sat back and waited for the show to start.

"If anyone's jealous, it's you." Zuko stated standing up.

"Jealous of what?"

"I'm a prince."

"I'm pretty close."

"I can fire bend."

"I can throw a boomerang."

"I can handle broad swords."

"I know hand-to-hand combat." Someone laughed a little at this claim but Sokka ignored them.

"So do I." It became a competition to see who was better, who had more things to brag about.

"I can make up haikus."

"I can repeat the entire Fire Nation pledge of honor, and it's long."

"I'm a hit with the ladies."

"I don't do too bad myself."

"They think I'm cute."

"They think I'm hot."

"Cute is better than hot."

"Not in this case."

"I've kissed more than one girl."

"So have I."

"I kissed a princess." Sokka didn't like the smirk that formed on Zuko's lips.

"I've kissed your sister." The whole room fell silent.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted a little angry that this was how he decided to announce it.

"You what?" Sokka asked in shock.

"I've kissed your sister, a lot." Zuko's smirk grew as Sokka's jaw fell open then shut only to fall open again. He held up his finger like he was thinking but then turned and started walking away, unable to think.

"I think hot-head won this one." Toph said as Zuko started to walk over to Katara, only to get hit in the head by Sokka's boomerang.

"Or not." Katara couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Not Gonna Work

Big Brother

One-Shot Four- Not Gonna Work

Summary:- Sokka finds out that the friend thing between him and Zuko just won't work. And he finds out in an awkward way.

It had been a few years since the war had ended. Everyone kept in touch though, mainly due to Katara. Currently everyone was at the Fire Nation palace for a reunion type of thing.

Of course the day went as it normally did. Sokka and Zuko couldn't be in the room for more than ten minutes before the fighting started. Toph just sat there and smirked while talking to Iroh and Aang just tried to stay out of it. Katara on the other hand, jumped from side to side trying to help them both out, failing miserably. Eventually she gave up and left the room.

This time though, after the fight she went up to her brother to talk to him. She wasn't mad or anything (which kind of confused him) but just had a simple request; for Sokka to try to be friends with Zuko.

Sokka sat in his room thinking about it. It would make his sister happy no doubt and things might become easier when they came to visit but… It was Zuko. _Zuko!_ How in the world was he supposed to be friends with him!

-----

Zuko was walking back to his room trying to hold back a slight smile. Nowadays he liked when everyone came to visit, well at least during the night. He could deal without Sokka constantly fighting with him.

His smile disappeared when none other than Sokka came from around the corner about to knock on his bedroom door. His heartbeat sped up just slightly and the image that flashed through his head was not a good one. He didn't want to knock on his door right now.

"What are you doing?" Zuko snapped before he could actually knock. Sokka jumped a little and turned to face him.

"I was coming to talk to you." Sokka crossed his arms and stood in front of the door.

"I kind of got that." He said moving towards the door himself. "Look if you're here to fight some more, can it at least wait until morning?" He pushed Sokka away from his door glaring at him.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but it's for Katara," Zuko's neck twitched a little when he heard her name. "And it would probably make things a lot easier for everyone."

"What are you babbling about?" Zuko snapped again just wanting him gone, and quick.

"We should try to become…" He paused and his face twisted into a pained look. "_Friends_." He drew the word out long and made it obvious that he didn't want to say it at all.

"What?" Zuko was shocked by this. It wasn't what he expected at all. Not to mention he knew it wouldn't work at all.

"I mean think about it. It will make things easier when we come over and it would make Katara happy." Sokka tried to explain. "Right?"

"All true but it won't work." Zuko shook his head and started pacing slightly.

"Well obviously but we could try and if all else fails, we can pretend to be _friends_."

"You don't get it." Zuko shook his head again. "It wouldn't work." He stressed the words but Sokka didn't seem to understand.

"I think we could get it to work somehow. I mean it will probably suck for a while but…" He was cut off my Zuko's door opening. Out of Zuko's room came Sokka's little sister wearing something showing off too much for a brother to see.

"Zuko, who are you-" Katara stopped talking when she saw Sokka standing there. Her mouth hung open and her entire face turned red. She put her arms around herself, trying to cover up, before slowly slipping back into Zuko's room quietly.

Zuko stood there slightly embarrassed himself. Sokka was looking anywhere but at Zuko's door, where his baby sister had stood, where his mind had been permanently scarred. His eyes slowly turned to Zuko but they held no anger. He was too shocked to be angry.

"Yeah, this isn't gonna work." Sokka told him shaking his head before walking away still stunned. He'd kick Zuko's ass tomorrow. He just wasn't up to it tonight.

* * *

Yeah, I don't know where I came up with this. I really don't. I hope you liked it though. I still have a few more ideas but I'm not sure how long it will take me to get them up. Until next time! 


	5. Too Late

Big Brother

One-Shot Five- Too Late

Summary:- Sokka realizes something a little too late. A lot sadder than the other ones.

The war was over, dust not even settled yet. It was supposed to be a time of happiness, of cheering. For almost everyone, it was.

For me, Aang, Toph, and Katara, it wasn't happy at all. Anyone who saw us had to look away. The image was just too sad to look at. I almost had to look away myself and Aang had to hold Toph's hand for support.

Zuko lay in my little sister's arms, bloody and weak. He had jumped in the way of Azula's last strike of lightning which was aimed at Katara. He had saved her life.

I had known about their relationship and they knew I wasn't supportive. I never trusted him, didn't believe they were really in love. I was wrong.

"You can't leave me Zuko." Katara sobbed as her tears stained her face. It was heart breaking to see her like that. "You just can't." His breathing was shallow and it took nearly all his strength to hold onto her hand. She bent her head down to kiss him one last time.

"I love you." He whispered before closing his eyes.

I had insulted him, fought with him. My boomerang had his blood stains on it. I had tried to make him leave, get away from Katara. I said he was no good, a jerk, someone we couldn't trust.

I was wrong about him.

He had saved my sister's life, giving his own in the process. He fought to keep her safe, protected her. He even put up with me just to please her. He really had loved her.

If I had known this before, my attitude and actions probably wouldn't have changed but at least she would know that I didn't hate him, that I wasn't mad.

I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her even though I knew from experience that nothing would ease the pain. She wouldn't let go of his body but rested her head on me.

It was then I noticed that around neck was a different necklace, not the one she was wearing this morning, not our mother's. It dawned on me that Zuko proposed to her…and my heart sank. I held onto her tighter tears rolling down my own face now.

If only it wasn't too late.

* * *

I know it's really short and a lot more sad than the others have been but I got the idea and had to post it so... The next one will be a lighter one-shot again, promise. 


	6. As Close as You’ll Get

Big Brother

One-Shot Six- As Close as You'll Get

Summary:- Sokka never does really say "Yes"

They sat there at the opposite heads of the dining table, staring at each other. Neither spoke for the longest time.

Sokka refused to touch the food given to him, afraid it was poisoned. Zuko ate slowly still wondering why he was doing this.

"Alright!" Sokka burst out of the silence. "What do you want? You didn't ask me here for nothing!" He picked up a fork and pointed it at the man across from him. "What are you planning?"

"Something big." Zuko said plainly. Sokka didn't like his answer. Normally it was "nothing" and he didn't like that it was actually "something" this time.

Suddenly an object was thrown across the table landing in front of Sokka's plate. He covered his head waiting for some kind of explosion. When none came, he peeked through his fingers to see a necklace.

"Thanks but I don't really wear jewelry." Zuko rolled his eyes but ignored the comment.

"I remember your sister saying that she would want the man that proposed to her to have asked her father for her hand first." Sokka started getting the idea and slowly picked up the necklace hoping he was wrong. "Her father id not around so I thought you'd the next in line."

"No, no, NO!" He shouted as he realized the necklace was in fact an engagement necklace. "Uh-uh! No way! Big no-no!" He threw the necklace down. "There is no way I'm agreeing to this!"

"I'll ask her anyway. Asking you was just to please her. Your answer doesn't matter one bit." Zuko smirked.

"You sister-stealing, no good, Fire Nation freak!" Sokka started picking up food and throwing it across the table. Zuko quickly stood up and started dodging the flying food. "How dare you!" Sokka stood up with his plate and kept throwing food as he approached Zuko, still yelling. When he was out of food, he threw the plate to the ground and growled.

"So is that a "Good luck?" He asked before being hit in the head with a boomerang. As he fell to the floor, Sokka let out another growl.

"That's as close as you're gonna get."

* * *

This just came to me so I wrote it and got it up during school instead of doing my final project... Probably not the right choice but definately the funner one. Until next time. 


End file.
